L'anno scorso
by Akari.Sound
Summary: En su ultimo año de escuela, ya todos con 17 años, se enfrentarán a nuevos equipos y conflictos, nuevos romances y por supuesto nuevos personajes que tal ves afectarán el equilibrio del equipo, formando rivalidades dentro de este... Mi primer Fic, por favor sean amables ;A; FubukiXAkari (personaje creado por mi) HirotoXUlvida, EndoXAki, etc...
1. El inicio

**Aclaración muy importante, los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia y Akari, Hinata, entre otros… Bueno, este es mi primer fic, espero que sean comprensivos, por favor ¡no sean duros! Bueno, eso nada mas ^^**

-señorita, este es su nuevo uniforme, ¿Dónde desea que lo deje? Preguntó una de las mucamas

- ¿podría dejarlo sobre la cama por favor? Respondió la castaña, cerrando el libro que tenía en las manos, mientras le sonreía dulcemente

-esta bien señorita, si necesita algo solo llamé. Dicho esto, la mucama de retiró de la lujosa habitación.

-así que el instituto Raimon –pasó sus delicados dedos por la tela del uniforme- ¿que cosas nos esperarán querida Prima?

Era un nuevo día, el sol estaba radiante, este fue el cual despertó al joven de cabellos blancos, el cual se encontraba, actualmente, cepillando sus dientes, este sería su ultimo año, la mayoría de los estudiantes en este curso, ya comienzan a elegir sus carreras, pero el ya lo sabía desde ya hace mucho tiempo, deseaba ser médico, sabía muy bien que ese era su destino, la mayoría se preguntará ¿porqué no seguir una carrera relacionada con el football? Bueno, le encantaba dicho deporte, y además era un gran jugador, pero sentía que su verdadera profesión era la medicina, tal vez porque su padre la ejercía, no lo sabía, solamente lo sentía…

Miró el reloj de su habitación, si no quería llegar tarde a su primer día, sería mejor comenzar su camino. Como vivía solo no tuvo que despedirse de nadie. Solo le tomó unos minutos llegar a su destino, el instituto Raimon, lo primero que hizo fue ir a ver su nuevo curso, fue asignado al B, tal como todos los años, con una mirada curiosa vio quienes serían sus compañeros, Endou, Haruna, Hiroto, Kido, Goenji, Natsumi… También había otros alumnos que conocía, pero le sorprendió leer a una alumna completamente nueva, Aika Akari, era extraño que en el ultimo año un nuevo alumno ingresará, bueno, nunca esta mal recibir a un nuevo compañero…

-hola Fubuki-Kun. Le saludó alegremente Haruna, que prácticamente se mantenía igual que cuando tenía 14 años.

-ah, hola Haruna, ¿has pasado buenas vacaciones?

-si, mi hermano y yo hemos ido de excursión, a sido divertido, hala, veo que estamos en el mismo curso este año.

-si, ¿vamos al salón?

Ambos caminaron en silencio hacia su salón de clases, ninguno de os dos se atrevió a romperlo, no tenían nada de que hablar…

El, como caballero que era, abrió la puerta para que Haruna pudiese pasar, lo cual ella agradeció para luego marcharse a hablar con Natsumi, el tranquilamente buscó un asiento disponible, finalmente se sentó en uno cercano a la ventana, pero en la fila del pasillo, prefería prestar atención antes de mirar por la ventana y ser descubierto. Al poco rato comenzaron a llegar sus demás compañeros, todos lo saludaron, pero con ninguno entablo una conversación que no lo aburriese a los pocos segundos, por lo tanto no le importó mucho cuando el maestro llegó…

-bienvenidos a su ultimo año escolar, alumnos, bueno, este año se integrará una nueva alumna a esta clase, su nombre es Aika Akari, viene desde Italia, pero anteriormente vivía en Los Ángeles, su control del japonés no es perfecto, por favor recíbanla cálidamente, pasa por favor. Terminó el profesor, dejando entrar a la alumna nueva.

Shiro al verla quedó impactado, su belleza era deslumbrante, su silueta era perfecta, su cintura angosta, sus piernas largas, su rostro luminoso, con unos hermosos ojos color avellana, que contagiaban una dulzura impresionante, su cabello largo y ondulado, color café oscuro, pero lo mas lindo en ella era esa sonrisa tímida, acompañada con un tierno rubor en sus mejillas…

-preséntate por favor.

- e...Etto… m…mucho gusto, m...Mi nombre es Aika Akari… etto… vengo desde I…Italia… p…por favor, sean amables conmigo. Terminó por decir la recién llegada.

Muchos de los chico del salón suspiraron por la ternura que les producía la morena, lo que produjo las miradas celosas de las demás chicas de la clase

-Bien, puedes ir a sentarte, tu asiento es que esta junto a Fubuki. El nombrado levantó la mano.

-Molti grazie Proffesore * Muchas gracias profesor* le respondió en italiano la recién llegada muchacha

Akari caminó tímidamente a su nuevo asiento, nunca es fácil ser alumna nueva, en especial si eres de intercambio, por eso agradeció el poder sentarse cerca de la ventana, por lo menos podría evitar las miradas mirando a través de esta…

-hola, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Shiro Fubuki. Le dijo el peliblanco apenas ella se sentó

-ah, C… ciao, el gusto es mio, m...mi nombre es Aika Akari, si quieres puedes decirme Akari niente di più *nada mas*. Le contestó sonriendo tímidamente.

-emm.. si quieres puedo montrarte el instituto en el reseso.

-oh, eso sería meraviglioso *maravilloso*

-bueno, entoces es una cita. Le sonrió, para luego reprocharse mentalmente, ¿como que una cita? Ella no sabia mucho japones y el el decia que una cita, tenia que ser idiota.

-si, estaré ansiosa esperando. Le sonrió la muchacha inocentemente a lo que Fubuki daba gracias porque no lo haya entendido

-le dije que fuese cálido, no que la distrajese en mi clase señor Fubuki. Le regañó el maestro.

-¡s…Si! Respondieron ambos

Después de unos minutos que más bien parecían horas, el timbre del esperado receso llegó, todos saltaron de sus asientos, listos para salir del salón…

-¿vamos Akari-Chan? Preguntó amablemente el albino.

-è bene *está bien* le respondió felizmente

-¡Akari-sama! Gritó una muchacha en la puerta del salón, enfadada

**Jeje, este fue el primer capítulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, les recuerdo que soy aun nueva en todo esto, etto… dejen reviews! Por favor! Que sean productivos, no destructivos onegaiii! **

***¿Quién es la misteriosa muchacha que buscaba a Akari?**

***¿Por qué se encontraba molesta?**

***¿Por qué le dirá "Sama"? **

***¿Cómo estará el Raimon?**

**Todas las respuestas en el siguiente Cap ^^ **


	2. El reencuentro

**Aclaración, como lo dije antes, la mayoría de los personajes no me pertenecen OH, hablando de eso, necesito una chica que sea pareja de Toramaru, Aphrodi, Genda y Sakuma por favor, la ficha es la sigiente **

***Nombre:**

***edad (entre 16 y 17)**

***Apariencia:**

***ocupación:**

***algún extra**

***posición (puede no jugar soccer) **

***pareja:**

**Entre las fichas que me llegué elegiré la mejor ^^**

_-¿vamos Akari-Chan? Preguntó amablemente el albino._

_-è __bene__ *está bien* le respondió felizmente _

_-¡Akari-sama! Gritó una muchacha en la puerta del salón, enfadada_

Ambos se voltearon hacia ella, tenia una expresión seria en el rostro, el cual era sumamente pálido, tenia unos gélidos ojos verdes grisáceos, con forma gatuna, su cabello era largo, hasta el busto, color negro, lo que la hacia ver aun mas pálida, lo que destacaba en ella era el extraño mechón color violeta que ocupaba todo su flequillo, el cual se encontraba decorado por un broche para cabello en forma de estrella de un cálido color dorado. Su vista se desvió unos segundos al albino, al cual miró con frialdad…

-noi la mia signorina, mi dispiace il ritardo *vamos mi señorita, lamento mi retraso*

-s…Si, l…lo lamento Fubuki-kun. Dijo la castaña con una sonrisa triste, desapareciendo por el umbral de la puerta junto con la azabache…

El albino trató de no tomar importancia a esto y simplemente salió también del salón, encontrándose con una curiosa escena… Su amigo pelirrojo y el peliverde hablando animadamente con una de sus antiguas compañeras del Instituto Alien, aquella peliazul que rompió en llanto al término del partido, Ulvida, si ese era su nombre…

-no puedo creer que estés aquí Queen-Chan. Comentó felizmente el adicto al helado

-no me llames Queen Midorikawa. Le contestó la alumna nueva.

-Vamos, no seas tan fría Yagami-Chan, después de todo llevábamos mucho tiempo sin vernos, como ganaste esa beca hace dos años, casi ni nos hemos comunicado. Dijo sonriente el pelirrojo

- También estoy feliz de verlos, solamente no me gusta que me llamen por mi nombre.

-tampoco te gusta Ulvida. Comentó nuevamente el peliverde

- por supuesto que no me gusta, a ti no te gustaría que te llamasen Lezze. Le respondió cruzándose de brazos.

-claro que no, es horrible. Dijo Midorikawa indignado…

- Eso es lo mismo que yo siento, es una parte de mi pasado que quisiese borrar para siempre…

- pero si no hubiésemos vivido esa etapa no nos hubiésemos conocido y eso no te gustaría. Dijo con una sonrisa socarrona el muchacho de ojos de jade

- mi vida seria mucho mas tranquila sin ustedes. Le contraatacó la peliazul

-¡Que cruel eres Yagami-Chan! Hizo un puchero el adicto a los helados

-Jajaja, era solo una broma Mido-Kun. Le respondió sonriendo dulcemente

Esa sonrisa produjo en Hiroto una sensación que hace mucho tiempo no sentía, era como si su corazón se acelerase y un millón de mariposas bailasen en su estomago, automáticamente quedó hipnotizado con aquella hermosa sonrisa en el rostro de su primer amor, ¿Primer amor? Si, aquella muchacha de ojos color cielo había sido su primer amor desde que la vio por primera vez en el orfanato, siempre feliz, preocupada por los demás… Cuando a ambos se les incorporó al mismo equipo fue realmente feliz, entrenaba arduamente solo para llamar su atención y volver a ver su sonrisa, lo cual muy pocas veces consiguió, al dejar el orfanato para ir al torneo internacional no tuvo tiempo de despedirse, puesto que cuando volvió, se enteró por parte de su hermana mayor que la muchacha había recibido una beca en el extranjero de años indefinidos, eso rompió su corazón adolescente, pero trató de ignorarlo durante esos dos años, llenando el vacío con la primera mujer que demostrase interés en el, si, al Yagami irse, el se convirtió en un gigoló, un Don Juan, un Playboy, lo hacia con cualquier chica bonita que se le cruzara, por eso era bastante conocido a nivel institucional, no le importaba si solo era una aventura de una noche, tampoco el romperle el corazón a una muchacha inocente, solo le importaba llenar el vacía, pero solo hasta ver su sonrisa se llenó… no, no podía ser posible, ¿nuevamente se había enamorado de la peliazul?

-¿Porqué me miras tanto Hiroto? Preguntó Yagami un tanto confundida

-¡Y…yo! Etto… n….no lo sé, e…es que solo recordé los viejos tiempos, ¡eso es todo! Le contestó mientras reía nerviosamente

-ja, ¿quien lo diría? El playboy del instituto respondiendo nervioso. Se burló Midorikawa

-¿Playboy? Preguntó sorprendida

-no lo sabias, poco el mismo año que te fuiste Hiroto se volvió un Gigoló, menos mal que te fuiste, o sino tal vez serias una mas en su amplia lista. Contesto su mejor amigo, a pesar de los gestos de que se callara del pelirrojo…

-¿eso es verdad Hiroto? Preguntó nuevamente con una mirada seria

-Yo… si, es que… me rendí a la tentación, tenía el corazón roto… Contestó casi en susurro el playboy

-estoy muy decepcionada, esperaba eso de cualquiera menos de ti, yo… ese tipo de personas son las que mas odio… Vamos mido-Kun. En ese momento tomó de la mano al peliverde y se alejaron por el pasillo hasta un punto en el cual Hiroto ya no los pudo ver…

Se sentía tan miserable, seguramente Queen yo no lo querría ver nunca mas en la vida, aun así la entendía, ¿quien querría ver a un playboy que antes fue tu mejor amigo? Su pecho comenzó a doler nuevamente, pero mas fuerte que durante su ausencia, por mucho que doliese no volvería a estar con otra chica, su corazón no se lo permitiría no ahora que se reencontró con la mujer que le producía ese dolor, la cual le robó su corazón inconscientemente…

-que bien que te encuentro Hiro-Kun. Saludó una muchacha bonita, con exceso de maquillaje y una notable alteración al uniforme, la conocía, varias veces se había revolcado con ella, todas las veces por lastima…

-Sabes, hoy mis padres no estarán en casa, estaré sola, que te parece si tu-y-yo nos vemos en mi casa y pasamos unas horas divertidas. Dicho esto pegó su cuerpo al de el, podía sentir sus senos contra su brazo, pero eso no le producía mas que asco, nunca le había gustado del sexo con ella, era terriblemente gritona y siempre babeaba tanto…

-que tal si antes… me das diez minutos en el cielo, ese salón esta vacío…

-sabes Meiko, me das asco, como puedes andar rogando por sexo, busca a otro porque yo me retiré del negocio. Le contestó fríamente mientras la apartaba de su cuerpo.

-¿¡m...me estas rechazando!? Preguntó histérica

-si, puedes hacer lo que quieras mientras sea lejos de mi, lamento lastimarte pero no siento amor por ti y nunca lo sentí.

-¡eres un…! Dicho esto levantó su mano dispuesta a darle una cachetada…

El cerró los ojos esperando el impacto, pero este nunca llegó, solo sintió el ruido de la cachetada, rápidamente abrió los ojos para mirar lo que había sucedido…

**Je, je, hasta aquí dejo el capitulo, el próximo tendrá sorpresas**, ** Bueno, espero los reviews o Mensajes privados con sus personajes, mientras más rápido los envión más rápido continuaré **

***¿Porqué Hiroto no sintió la cachetada?**

***¿Por qué aquella muchacha se llevó a Akari?**

***¿Cuál será la razón por la cual Queen se decepcionó tanto del pelirrojo?**

***¿Por qué la desconocida miró de aquella manera a Fubuki?**

**Todas las respuestas en el próximo capitulo **


	3. nuevos miembros

_-¿¡m...me estas rechazando!? Preguntó histérica_

_-si, puedes hacer lo que quieras mientras sea lejos de mi, lamento lastimarte pero no siento amor por ti y nunca lo sentí._

_-¡eres un…! Dicho esto levantó su mano dispuesta a darle una cachetada…_

_El cerró los ojos esperando el impacto, pero este nunca llegó, solo sintió el ruido de la cachetada, rápidamente abrió los ojos para mirar lo que había sucedido…_

Frente a el, con su cabeza ladeada se encontraba la peliazul que acababa de decepcionar, eso lo dejó en estado de shock, ¿porqué lo protegió? Ella supuestamente lo odiaba desde hace unos minutos atrás…

-¿¡P...Pero que!? ¿¡Por qué te cruzas zorra!? ¿¡Sabes lo que el me hizo!? Preguntaba histérica la agresora

-No me importa lo que te haya hecho, puede haberte roto el corazón, no me interesa, pero nunca permitiré que lastimen a mi familia, y este idiota es parte de ella. Dicho esto, Queen le dedicó una fría mirada que causó en su agresora un intenso escalofrío…

-pueden irse los dos a la ******, hagan lo que quieran, pero Hiroto, acabas de ganarte una nueva enemiga, igual tu peliteñida. Fue lo único que dijo antes de retirarse indignada…

-Queen… yo…

-¡No me digas Queen! Si te protegí de ese golpe es porque le tengo cariño al Hiroto que recuerdo de antes de partir, no ha este Playboy que no sabe lidiar con sus propias adeptas. Sentenció Yagami tratando de marcharse…

Pero el pelirrojo la detuvo, sosteniendo suave, pero firmemente su muñeca…

-Yagami, tienes que ir a la enfermería, tu mejilla se esta hinchando…

-¿¡No entiendes con palabras!? ¡No quiero que me hables! ¡Volví por ti, por Mido, para estar con los que quiero! ¿¡Con que me encuentro!? ¡Con que mi mejor amigo, porque una chica le rompió el corazón se vuelve un prostituto escolar! ¡A todos nos han roto el corazón Hiroto! ¿¡Me ves convertida en una ramera!? ¡No! Dicho esto rompió en llanto, pero no de tristeza, si no de rabia, ella quería demasiado al pelirrojo como para odiarlo por ser un gigoló…

-ven, vamos, te llevaré a la enfermería. Dicho esto la cargó como si de una princesa se tratase…

-¿¡que!? ¡Suéltame Playboy de cuarta!

*En el campo de soccer* *después de clases*

-Mmm… siento como si algo se me olvidara… comentó Endo a os demás miembros del equipo

-¡Algo como yo tal vez! Grito una voz femenina al otro lado del campo

-Esa voz… Dijo casi en susurro el joven de rastas

-¡Valen-Chan! Gritó Endo con emoción

-La que viste y calza primo. Dijo dando su típica sonrisa

-¿P...Pero que haces aquí? Preguntó el muchacho de ojos color rubí

-Moo, porque mas estaría aquí Yuu-Chan, desde mañana comienzo a estudiar aquí…

-¿¡De… de Verdad!? Preguntó Endo con suma emoción

-No si estoy bromeando, ¡por supuesto que es cierto tonto!

-Eso significa… ¡que te unirás al equipo! Todos suspiraron, a pesar de sus 17 años solo pensaba en el fútbol

- ¡Por supuesto! ¡No me quedaré atrás este año!

-Ti dispiace se mi unisco anch'io? *¿Les molesta si me uno yo también?* Preguntó una dulce voz a sus espaldas

-¿¡Akari-Chan!? Se sorprendió el albino

-Ah~ Ciao Fubuki-Kun, non lo sapevo *no sabía* que usted también era parte del club de Soccer

-Si, soy defensa, la verdad me sorprende que quieras entrar.

-Bueno, mi piace lo sport *me gusta este deporte*. Le respondió levemente sonrojada

-ya veo, tu eres la alumna de intercambio. Comentó Kido

-hai ragione *tiene razón* il mio nome è *mi nombre es* Aika Akari y me gustaría formar parte del Raimon

-Bueno, todo nuevo miembro es bienvenido, pero antes tendrás que hacer un prueba, igual tu Valen. Dijo serio como siempre Goenji

-A Test? Preguntó ahora en ingles la alumna de intercambio

-Wau~ ¿tienes un traductor interno? ¿Sabes hablar en tres idiomas? Preguntó con su típica sonrisa amable la prima de Endo

-Si, mi padre es japonés, pero mi madre era Francesa, por eso se hablar francés y japonés más fluidamente, pero por cosas familiares pasé mucho tiempo en . y en Italia, en esta última fue mas reciente, por eso aun no se me despega correctamente, pero dentro de unas semanas estaré hablando perfettamente japonés nuevamente. Le contestó la muchacha de ojos como avellanas

-Fubuki, ¿tu sabes Italiano? Preguntó curioso el capitán del Raimon

-Se algunas cosas, pero no soy muy fluido para hablar. Explicó el albino

-Bueno, mejor vayan a cambiarse, que la prueba empezará en 10 minutos

-Merci pour l'occasion. Hablo, esta ves en francés la castaña *Gracias por esta oportunidad*

-AKARI! Se escucho un fuerte grito

-H…Hinata-chii, etto… ¿Qu…que pasa? Preguntó notablemente nerviosa

-¿Como que, "que pasa"? Usted no puede simplemente desaparecer Akari-Sama, además, como puede postular al equipo de soccer sin consultarlo con sus mayores, sabe que en il istituto yo soy su protectora, cualquier cosa que a usted le pase caerá sobre mis hombros…

-Pero… Pero… yo de verdad deseo entrar al equipo Hinata-chii y no haré nada peligroso…

-E…e… ah, me rindo, esta bien, pero yo también me uniré, por tu seguridad. Dijo la azabache sin ni siquiera sonreír.

-Bueno, me dan sus nombres. Dijo Aki, la cual quería anotarlos para organizar mejor las cosas

-Valen Mizukoshi, portera y delantera

-Aika Akari, me gustaría ser manager

-Kii Hinata, centro campista y defensa

-bueno, ¿en que posición jugarán hoy? Y Akari, da tu mejor esfuerzo como manager. Les sonrió a todas

-Mmm… esta vez jugaré de portera. Respondió animadamente Valen con su típica sonrisa.

-I'm going to do my best effort. Contestó con una dulce sonrisa adornando su rostro la muchacha de largos rizos castaños oscuros

-Centro campista nada más. Le respondió seriamente la muchacha del mechón violeta

-Bien, ya pueden ir a cambiarse, I wish you luck girls. Les dijo con una brillante sonrisa

-Ah~ ahora Aki-Chan también habla ingles. Comentó Valen divertida

-jeje, después de todo viví unos cuantos años en estados unidos, es normal que sepa un poco, ¿no? Bueno, Akari-Chan, ven conmigo, te presentaré a las demás managers, las demás pueden ir a cambiarse…

*En camarines* *Con Hinata y Valen*

-Jeje, estoy ansiosa porque empiece la prueba. Le comentó a la muchacha de ojos verdes

-No veo la razón para el entusiasmo, es solo una prueba…

-Pareciese como si no quisieras unirte al equipo…

-No tengo porqué responderte eso… Lamento ser así de fría, pero no estoy nada de emocionada… contestó nuevamente fríamente, tal como siempre contestaba

-Bueno… si no quieres que te hable, solo tenías que decirlo

-Bueno, no quiero hablar contigo… Dicho esto terminó de ponerse su ropa de entrenamiento…

La ropa de la pelinegra únicamente consistía en una playera de tirantes color morado oscuro, un short de jeans negro acompañado con unas converse color lavanda… se hizo una coleta alta y arregló su flequillo en una trenza la cual sujetó con un adorno para cabello…

-Hinata-chii. Te deseo mucha suerte, recuerda, no debes… Le decía Akari, pero fue interrumpida

-Akari-sama, se lo que tengo y no tengo que hacer, no se preocupe.

-Está bien, esfuérzate al máximo. Le sonrió la castaña

La vio alejarse hacia el campo, en este formaron los equipos, el Raimon A estaba formado por Endo, Goenji, Fubuki, Midorikawa, Kido, entre otros, mientras que el Raimon B estaba formado por Toramaru, Sakuma, Aphrodi, con Hinata y Valen…

-Bueno, las nuevas tendrán que esforzarse mucho para entrar al equipo, no queremos solo cargas para el equipo, ¿Esta claro? Yo evaluaré quien se queda y quien se va, y si quedan, tendrán que ponerse al nivel del equipo… comienzan en 3, 2, 1… ¡YA!

Goenji dio el pase inicial a Fubuki, este comenzó a correr a la portería adversaria, pero a mitad de camino se encontró con Hinata…

-No dejaré que me robes el balón…

-Claro…

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la muchacha ya tenía el balón, ante la mirada sorprendida de todos, se dirigió a la portería de el equipo A…

-No dejen que avance más que eso. Les Kido como orden a todo el equipo

Con una gran habilidad y elegancia, Hinata los evadió a todos, sin necesidad de una técnica…

Mientras ella hacia todo aquello, el entrenador no le quitaba la vista de encima, a pesar de su desgano, era extremadamente hábil, su agilidad, su velocidad y en ningún momento dudaba de sus habilidades, solo faltaba ver su tiro…

-¡Tourné!... ¡Cosmique! Pateó el balón con la pierna izquierda la cual al contacto con el balón, lo rodeó de un aura color lavanda llena de pequeños destellos, como si fuesen estrellas…

-¡Mano demoniaca! Endo utilizó su técnica, la que fue fácilmente derrotada por la de la pelinegra… ¡Wau~! Eso fue increíble Kii-Chan, será genial tenerte en el equipo…

-Esa chica… Es muy fuerte. Kido dijo al delantero de fuego

-Ni siquiera puso mucho esfuerzo en aquel tiro y fue capas de meter un gol… Le respondió…

Endo lanzó el balón al chico de rastas, el cual dio un pase a Midorikawa, el cual esquivó a Sakuma, para luego dar un pase a Goenji, el cual llegó hasta la portería del equipo B…

-Tormenta explosiva. Gritó el pelicrema haciendo una de sus técnicas más fuertes

-¡Mano Demoníaca! Gritó la aspirante a portera, que sin mucho esfuerzo logró detener la técnica del delantero de fuego…

-¡Ya es suficiente! Gritó el entrenador del Raimon… Los resultados son: Kii Hinata y Valen Mizukoshi, a partir de ahora formarán parte del equipo de Raimon… Eso es todo, pueden retirarse, las manager les darán sus uniformes…

-Felicitaciones Hinata-chii, ten. Le entregó su uniforme, el cual tenía el dorsal 13. Yo elegí este dorsal, se que es importante para ti…

-Gracias, Akari-sama… Como el entrenamiento terminó es mejor que nos vayamos, señorita…

-Si, tienes razón, ¿Puedes llamar?

-Ese es mi deber, con permiso

-Ah, Valen-Chan, tenga, este es su uniforme. Le entregó su uniforme, el cual era el mismo que el de su primo, solo que con el dorsal 22. Estuviste muy bien en el partido. Le dijo con una dulce sonrisa.

-Gracias, estoy muy feliz de estar en el equipo, al principio yo creí que querías entrar como jugadora… Le respondió la nueva portera

-N…no soy muy buena con el balón, I…I just like football. Le respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa

-Ya veo… Bueno, nos vemos mañana… ¡Yuu-Chan! Le gritó a su amigo de la infancia.

-Felicitaciones, estuviste bien en el partido.

-"Bien" Moo, con lo que me esforcé para que me felicitaras, Yuu-Chan eres muy malo. Le sacó a lengua para molestarlo

-Sigues igual que hace años atrás…

-¿Eso es bueno? Preguntó la muchacha

-No, tienes que madurar. Le respondió el chico ojos carmesí mientras le daba un leve golpecito en la frente

-¡Moo! Malo, ¡eres cruel!

-Si fuese cruel no te invitaría a comer helado

-Wii, Yuu-Chan me llevará a una cita. Dijo para molestarlo

-¿¡Qué!? N… ¡NO! No es una ci…cita. Le contesto exaltado al mismo tiempo que su rostro adquiría un fuerte tono rojizo

-Jeje, era solo una broma, siempre tan literal. Se reía la muchacha mientras lo tomaba de la mano y se lo levaba fuera del instituto…

-Nee, Endo, ¿sabes si tu prima y mi hermano tienen una relación? Preguntó curiosa la gerente de gafas

-¿¡Que!? Yo solo sabía que eran amigos de la infancia…

-Ah~ debe ser eso, es que se tenían demasiada confianza

-Jeje, ¿así son ellos no? Le respondió el portero. Oh, ¡Kii-Chan!

-¿Qué pasa Endo-Kun?

-Yo, quería felicitarte, me encantan los jugadores fuertes, y tú eres uno de los más fuertes que e conocido, ¡tu tiro fue impresionante! Le decía emocionado

-Gracias pero… Ese era mi tiro más débil.

-¿¡De verdad!? ¡No puedo esperar para probar el más fuerte!

-lo lamento Endo-Kun, me tengo que retirar. Dicho esto hizo una leve reverencia y se marchó junto con Akari, la cual se encontraba hablando animadamente con la muchacha Kino…

-Akari-sama, ya han venido por nosotras… Le comunicó la nueva centro campista

-Oh, ya veo, entonces, hasta mañana chicos. Les dijo a todos con una tierna sonrisa

Fubuki fue el único que se dio cuenta de que se le había olvidado su móvil en el banquillo, a penas lo vio corrió a devolvérselo…

-Akari-Chan, ¡Tu móvil! Le gritó corriendo hacia ella

Grande fue su sorpresa al verla subirse a una limusina negra, muy elegante, con un aparente chofer abriéndole la puerta, mientras que la pelinegra se encontraba ya sentada al lado contrario…

-¿Fubuki-Kun?

-T…ten, se te quedó en el banquillo. Dicho esto ella bajó del auto y se acercó a el.

-Grazie mille *muchas gracias* podrías habérmelo entregado mañana. Le sonrió, tomando su móvil de la mano extendida del muchacho.

- Pensé que te sentirías mal si no lo tenías, por eso te lo traje. Le sonrió de vuelta, un tanto nervioso

- Grazie di nuovo. Dicho esto le dio un beso en la mejilla como agradecimiento para luego subir nuevamente a la limusina, dejando a un muy sonrojado Fubuki…

Apenas reaccionó, posó su mano sobre la mejilla que la italiana besó, el contacto de sus labios con su piel se sintió cálido, como los besos que su madre le daba, pero aun así no era la misma calidez, este producía que su corazón se acelerase y olvidase todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, hasta que sintió las ruidosas risas que se producían a sus espaldas…

-Vaya, parece que Fubuki-Kun se enamoró. Decía entre carcajadas el peliverde

-¿Quién lo diría? Se reía con el, el ex dios del amor

-¡¿Q…Que!? Preguntó totalmente rojo el albino

-No te hagas el tonto, se te nota a millas de distancia. Le respondió el rubio

-Y…Yo… No sé, s… Solo me cae bien

-Jaja, Claro y a mi no me gusta el helado. Se burló Midorikawa

-Pe…Pero si es cierto… es… una hermosa y amable muchacha que me cae muy bien

-Te delataste solo. Le recalcó el de ojos carmesí

-Tal vez, solo tal vez me guste un poquito… Les respondió mientras se rascaba nerviosamente la nuca

-Si quieres te podemos ayudar a conquistarla. Le dijo el peliverde con una sonrisa algo divertida

-¿P…Podrían?

-Bueno, yo si, no sé si el cabeza de helado tendrá esa habilidad. Le respondió con superioridad Aphrodi…

-¡Ey! Yo se como conquistar a una mujer. Se quejo el peliverde ofendido

-¿Tomo eso como un si? Fubuki preguntó un tanto confuso

-Por supuesto que es un si, bueno, primero que todo, tienes que ser coqueto. Le respondió Aphrodi

-¿Coqueto?

-Si, cuando la saludes, besa su mano y guíñele el ojo, a las chicas les encantan los hombres coquetos y caballerosos

-Y…Ya veo… Fubuki se encontraba un poco incomodo al tener que hacer lo dicho por el rubio

-¡También tienes que decirle que se ve bien! Continuó el peliverde

-Ok…

-Si, a las mujeres les encanta que las halaguen y les digan lo hermosas que son, les sube el autoestima. Continuó animadamente el peliverde

-Si, también, si se sientan juntos juega con su cabellos, por ejemplo, toma uno de sus mechones y envuélvelo con una sonrisa coqueta en tu dedo. Aconsejó el rubio

-Con esos consejos tendrás a la italiana en la palma de tu mano Fubuki, te lo aseguramos. Le dijo Midorikawa mientras le guiñaba el ojo…

**En otra parte del instituto**

-Ya pueden retirarse, recuerden vocalizar diariamente. Dijo el profesor que sen encontraba dentro del salón del coro

-¡Si! Contestaron todos los alumnos mientras salían de aquella sala

-Hasta mañana Hikari-Chan, hasta mañana Keii-Chan. Les dijo una chica haciéndoles señas de despedida

-Adiós. Dijo una de ellas

-El ensayo de hoy fue bastante duro ¿no? Preguntó La castaña de cabello corto, Hikari

-Si, me muero por llegar a casa. Le respondió su amiga de larga melena anaranjada, Keii

-Bueno, me adelanto, mi madre me pidió llegar temprano, nos vemos mañana. Se despidió la castaña de ojos verdes

-Si, adiós. Le dijo con una sonrisa adornando su rostro la muchacha de ojos azul con tonos grises…

Al ver que su amiga ya se había ido, dirigió su mirada a la ventana, desde ese lugar tenía vista directa al campo de fútbol, donde se encontraba el, aquel joven de cabellos castaños indomables, hablando animosamente con su amigo, su antiguo compañero de instituto, con el cual se había trasladado al Raimon, Genda, solo habían hablado un ves en la vida, y solo eran compañeros de salón, nada mas, pero aquella ves, para ella, fue lo que la enamoró…

~Flashback~

Era un tranquilo día de otoño, ella se encontraba caminando con unas partituras que tenia que ensayar en sus manos, las cuales mantenía pegadas a su pecho, se dirigía a su adición para el coro del instituto, después de todo solo le quedaban dos años mas de este. Dobló en una esquina para dirigirse al auditorio, pero chocó con uno de los peores chicos del instituto, el cual al verla le dedico una sonrisa la cual no gustó para nada a la pelinaranja, trató de pasar a su lado pero el chico le cerró el paso…

-¿No te vas a disculpar?

-Cl…Claro, lo lamento mucho, ¿Me dejas pasar? Preguntó tratando de sonar lo mas segura posible…

-¿Que es eso que llevas? Preguntó el matón tomando las partituras de las manos de la ojiazul. ¡Ba! Esto es solo basura. Dicho esto las rompió delante de los ojos de la muchacha…

Ella quedó en shock, sus partituras, sin ellas no se sentía segura de poder audicionar

-Mejor ocupemos el tiempo en algo mejor. La acorraló contra la fría pared del pasillo

Ella se encontraba asustada, sus piernas le tiritaban y veía como el chico se le acercaba peligrosamente.

-N… ¡No! Trató de salir de su acorralamiento, pero el chico la agarró de las muñecas y las presionó contra la pared. S…Suéltame… por favor. Rogó con voz débil

Pero sus ruegos no fueron escuchados por su opresor, el a cada segundo estaba más cerca de su boca…

-¿¡No la escuchaste!? ¡Dijo que la soltaras! Dijo fuertemente una voz

Ella abrió los ojos y miró al emisor de aquel mensaje, era un chico que ya había visto antes, estaba en su clase y en el club de soccer…

-¿¡Que eres sordo!? ¡Suéltala! Exigió

-Ja, ¿Y que vas a hacer tu para que yo haga eso?

-Esto. Dicho eso, golpeó con su puño el rostro de su opresor, el cual cayó al suelo debido a la fuerza. ¿Quieres más?

-Ts… No se quedará así. Se fue corriendo en la dirección opuesta al auditorio

-¿Estas bien? Le preguntó el castaño

-S… Si

El chico miró el piso y recogió uno de los trozos de papel roto, lo observó y se dio cuenta de que eran partituras, el recordaba siempre ver a esa chica con aquellas partituras practicando en la azotea a la hora de almuerzo…

-Lamento mucho lo de tus partituras. Le dijo en un tono apenado

-N… No importa. Ella comenzó recoger los pedazos y los botó en el basurero a su lado…

-¿Vas a audicionar al coro?

-Si, bueno, no, sin mis partituras ya no podré. Le respondió Keii con una sonrisa falsa, ella de verdad deseaba ingresar al coro…

-Claro que podrás. Ella lo miró sorprendida. Tu talento no está en las partituras, está en ti, tu voz es tu talento, con o sin partituras cantas genial, tienes que audicionar, se lo debes a tu talento, bueno, me tengo que ir al club, adiós…

Ese simple mensaje dejó en ella un cálido sentimiento, el tenía razón, ella podía hacerlo, las partituras eran solo un apoyo, ella era la del talento…

~Fin Flashback~

Aquella simple acción hizo que ella se enamorase perdidamente de el, todos los días lo veía salir del entrenamiento, se moría de ganas de hablar con el, pero nunca encontraba el momento ni las fuerzas para hacerlo…

*Al día siguiente*

Bien, hoy lo haría, seguiría los consejos de Midorikawa y Aphrodi, sería coqueto, caballeroso y la adularía, si todo salía bien, ella se enamoraría de el, todo debería funcionar de lo mejor, puesto que el mismo sabia que era guapo, durante la disputa con el Instituto Alien, muchas veces utilizaba sus encantos con las chicas para sacar un poco de información, pero con ellas solo bastaba una sonrisa y ya…

-Buenos días Fubuki-Kun. Le saludó una dulce y conocida voz a sus espaldas

-A… Akari-Chan. Se volteó rápidamente con una coqueta sonrisa en el rostro, la cual se borró rápidamente…

**Hola, lamento mucho la tardanza y lo largo del capítulo, pero tuve algunos problemas, pero lo bueno es que ya lo traje, jeje, espero que les guste**

**-¿Qué pasará con Keii, se atreverá algún día a hablarle a Genda?**

**-¿Cuál fue la razón por la cual la sonrisa del rostro de Fubuki se borró al voltearse?**

**-¿Endo alguna vez dejará de pensar en Football?**

**Todas las respuestas en el próximo capítulo ^w^**


	4. Invitaciones

Cap 4

_Bien, hoy lo haría, seguiría los consejos de Midorikawa y Aphrodi, sería coqueto, caballeroso y la adularía, si todo salía bien, ella se enamoraría de el, todo debería funcionar de lo mejor, puesto que el mismo sabia que era guapo, durante la disputa con el Instituto Alien, muchas veces utilizaba sus encantos con las chicas para sacar un poco de información, pero con ellas solo bastaba una sonrisa y ya…_

_-Buenos días Fubuki-Kun. Le saludó una dulce y conocida voz a sus espaldas_

_-A… Akari-Chan. Se volteó rápidamente con una coqueta sonrisa en el rostro, la cual se borró rápidamente…_

Justo al lado de la dulce castaña se encontraba la nueva centro campista del equipo, la cual lo miraba con aquella fría mirada que dedicaba a todo el mundo, pero por alguna razón sentía que cuando su vista se posaba en el su mirada era aún mas fría…

-¿Fubuki-Kun? Preguntó la castaña al ver que el chico no respondía

-Ah, buenos días Akari-Chan. Se agachó levemente y depositó en la parte superior de la mano de la muchacha un beso, para luego guiñarle el ojo, tal como su rubio amigo le había dicho…

-¿Eh? La muchacha se sonrojo fuertemente ante la acción de su compañero de clase

Antes de que pudiese sonreírle nuevamente a la italiana, sintió un fuerte golpe que lo lanzó directamente a unos 10 metros de Akari…

-No toques a Akari-Sama. Le dijo la muchacha que lo golpeó. La iré a dejar a su salón

Dicho esto, ambas se retiraron, y fueron directamente a sus respectivos salones, la morena con una mirada triste mientras que la otra con la misma de siempre…

-¿Ese no es Fubuki? Preguntó Haruna al verlo inconsciente a la entrada del instituto

-¿Qué hace ahí? Se preguntó Aki acercándose a el. Fubuki-Kun, Fubuki-Kun ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Eh… Creo que algo me golpeo. Les respondió mientras se levantaba…

-¿Algo o alguien? Tienes el golpe marcado en tu cara.

-No entiendo porque Kii es tan protectora con Akari.

-¿No lo sabes? Le preguntó Haruna

-¿saber que?

-La familia de Akari, Los Aika, junto con los Raimon son las familias mas ricas de Japón y además es muy influyente tanto en Europa como en America, según lo que dicen, la familia Kii siempre a trabajado para ellos como cuidadores de los herederos, por eso la protege demasiado, es por algo de familias, además, según se, el mechón lavanda es también de familia, si un hijo nace sin el, no puede cuidar a los herederos Aika. Le explicó Aki

-¿De donde sacan eso? Preguntó un tanto desconfiado

-Mi madre es periodista y se encargó de investigar a la familia apenas llegó a la cuidad para el noticiero. Le respondió la muchacha del lazo verde

-E…eso es una buena razón, ¿Pero no que esta prohibido el trabajo de menores de edad?

-Al parecer no, bueno, es mejor que nos vayamos a nuestros salones

-Si, vamos Fubuki. Le dijo la de lentes

-E...Esta bien. Le respondió el albino

AL llegar al salón lo primero que vio fue la sonrisa de alivio por parte de la llegada de Italia, se acercó a el y lo abrazó…

-Lamento mucho lo que hizo Hinata-Chii, me hubiese gustado volver a verte pero no me dejó irme del salón, obligó a Hiroto-Kun a que me vigilase. El recién nombrado asintió en señal de aprobación. De verdad I'm so sorry, anything I can do to compensate? Preguntó aun pegada a su pecho.

-No es nada, solo fue un golpecito nada mas, además lo importante es que estoy bien, ven, vamos a sentarnos. La tomó de la mano y la llevó a sus asientos, ella no despegaba la mirada preocupada de el, se sentía verdaderamente culpable

-¿De verdad no hay nada que pueda hacer por ti? Preguntó nuevamente una vez sentada

-De verdad no hay na. Se detuvo al seco al ver el tablón de anuncios, no supo cuando pero ahí estaba, un panfleto que informaba acerca del "Baile de Luna", lo leyó rápidamente y verificó que sería dentro de dos semanas, eso era perfecto. Sabes, si hay algo que puedes hacer… Continuó.

-¿Si? Preguntó con brillo en los ojos

-No se si sabrás pero, dentro de unas semanas se celebrará el baile de la Luna, y como favor por el golpe tu podrías ser mi pareja.

-¿P…Pareja? Preguntó un tanto sonrojada

-¿No me pedías que te dijese que podías hacer por mi?

-O…Of course I do, but… I never went to a ball… with a man. Le respondió un tanto avergonzada

-Entonces seré tu primera vez. Le afirmó el albino

-Esta bien, I'll go to the dance with you

En ese momento entró al salón el maestro de Ingles, era un hombre alto, joven, de ojos color rubí y un corto cabello rubio, era ya sabido por todos que era el hermano mayor de Aphrodi, su nombre era Fuuyu, nombre que le quedaba como anillo al dedo puesto que era frío como el hielo, nada comparado con su hermano…

-Bueno, el comité estudiantil me da el comunicado de que dentro de dos semanas se efectuará el baile de la luna, que esperan que no sea como el año pasado, si, eso va para ti Endo, bueno, la temática de esta ves es… Jardín primaveral, por lo tanto deberán usar colores primaverales, la próxima semana serán las nominaciones para Rey y Reina, y las votaciones serán dentro del baile, ¿alguna duda alumnos? ¿Ninguna? Ok, empecemos con la clase…

Durante la clase no hubo conversación alguna, por parte de ningún alumno en el salón, puesto que la mayoría le tenia un extraño miedo a aquel maestro…

*En el otro salón*

Todos hablaban sin ningún tipo de auto control, solo unos pocos ponían atención a lo que sus compañeros delegados les decían

-Vamos chicos, un poco de orden. Suplicaba Aki

-Por favor, tenemos un tema importante del cual hablarles. Continuó Keii, pero todos seguían hablando

Hasta que se escuchó el ruido estruendoso de muchos libros pesados caer en una mesa, todos miraron en esa dirección y se encontraron con una muy molesta presidenta de cabello azul

-Por fin, escuchen lo que nuestra tesorera y vicepresidenta les quieren decir. Les dijo Yagami al curso muy molesta.

-B… Bien, bueno, el tema del que les queremos hablar es del baile de la luna de este año. Continuó la pelinaranja

-El tema de este año es… Jardín primaveral, esa fue la decisión del comité estudiantil, además, los colores tendrán que ser claros para las mujeres, están prohibidos los tonos oscuros, cualquier tipo de alcohol, objetos punzantes y ese tipo de cosas, además, estarán los maestros revisando cualquier acción que vaya contra la ética del instituto, ¿Alguna pregunta? Finalizó la tesorera Kino

-Yo. Levantó la mano Aphrodi

-¿Si? Preguntó ya calmada la presidenta Queen

-¿Cuándo se verán los temas de Rey y Reina?

-Bueno, las elecciones serán la próxima semana, solo quedarán 4 candidatos que tengan la mayoría de votos en ambos rubros, es decir, cuatro reinas y cuatro reyes, para la coronación se votará dentro del baile. Informó seriamente Yagami. ¿Otra duda? ¿No? Ahora la tesorera cobrará la cuota semanal…

*En el receso* *En el campo de entrenamiento*

-¿A quien invitaras al Baile Genda? Preguntó Kido, puesto que no sabía nada sobre alguna chica que interesase a su amigo

-No lo se, no tengo a nadie que me interese tanto como para invitarla al baile… ¿Y tu? ¿Piensas invitar a Valen? Le preguntó en tono pícaro

-Eso pensaba hacer, pero, no creo que sea el tipo de chicas a la cual le gustan los bailes. Contestó un tanto apenado

-A todas las chicas les gustan los bailes, yo creo que es que te da miedo que te rechace. Le comentó con una sonrisa burlona Sakuma.

-¡Claro que no! Contestó alterado el de rastas

-Que si. Se burló su amigo peliceleste

-¡Que no! Le dijo cada vez mas alterado

-Entonces ve a invitarle. Le retó

-¡Eso haré! Contestó el de ojos de rubí

-Bien. Selló Sakuma

-¡Bien! Dijo yendo en la dirección en la cual se encontraba su amiga de la infancia hablando con las managers y Hinata

-Hola Yuu-Chan. Le saludó animosamente Valen

-Valen-Chan, tengo algo muy importante que decirte. Le dijo sin rodeos

-¿Si?

-Yo…

-Tu…

-Emm…

-¿Si?

-Nada, déjalo. Le dijo para volver con sus amigos

-Wau, creí que mi hermano te invitaría al baile. Le dijo Haruna

-¿Tu crees? No creo, el invitará a otro chica, seguramente era otra cosa. Dijo un poco sonrojada

-Si no fuese eso, ¿Por qué se puso tan nervioso? Le comentó la del mechón violeta

-Hinata-Chii tiene razón, yo creo la invitará al baile, Valen-Chii. Apoyó la castaña de cabello largo

-No digan eso chicas. Valen estaba completamente roja, el invitándola, a ella, tenía que ser una broma.

-Bueno, bueno, pero no digas que no te lo dijimos. Finalizó con el tema la Raimon

-Nee, ¿Conocen a esa muchacha? Preguntó Fuyuka

Detrás de uno de los árboles cercanos al campo se encontraba la pelinaranja de ojos azul grisáceo, al parecer no se daba cuenta de las miradas por parte de las chicas del club de soccer, las cuales eran muy evidentes, hasta que le Italiana de ojos tiernos decidió acercarse a ella para ver que necesitaba…

-Ciao *hola*. Le dijo una vez que estaba a su lado

-¡Ah! Se sorprendió la pelinaranja

-Te vi desde hace rato, ¿Necesitas algo? Le preguntó sonriendo dulcemente

-Y… Yo… Emm, no, esto… Emm… Miró en dirección al muchacho de cabellos salvajes al cual sin querer había venido a ver

-¿Eh? La castaña miró en la dirección en la cual iba la azulina mirada de la pelinaranja. ¿Necesitas que llame a Genda-Kun?

-¿Q…Que? ¡N…No!

-¡Genda-Kun! ¡This girl is asking for you! Le gritó dulcemente al portero

- ¿¡Eh!? La muchacha no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, puesto que en menos de un minuto el joven ya estaba a su lado y la castaña ya se había retirado

-¿Tu eres la vicepresidenta de mi clase no?

-S…Si… Soy yo. Le contestó mirando el piso, completamente sonrojada

-Y… ¿Qué querías preguntarme?

-Y… Yo… Yo… ¿¡QuisierasIrAlBaileConmigo!? Preguntó hecha un manojo de nervios y casi sin respirar

-Eh…

-SiYaTienesUnaCitaNoImportaSi MeRechazasJeJeJe. Le decía aun nerviosa y mirando al piso

-No es eso, es solo que me sorprende que precisamente tú me lo pidas. Le contestó con un leve rubor en las mejillas y con sus brazos detrás del cuello.

-¿Eh? Lo miró al rostro

-Es solo que… Tú eres una chica linda e inteligente, no creí que me invitarías a mí. Le dijo mientras le sonreía.

-¡Eh! Emm… G… Gracias… Nunca hubiese esperado eso de el…

-Bueno, te recogeré ese día a las 7ºº. Le sonrió

-E… ¿Eso es un si?

-Claro, Emm… ¿Hoy tienes coro? Le preguntó mirando sus pies

-No, h… hoy no

-¿Por qué no te quedas a ver la practica? Le preguntó un tanto sonrojado

-E… Está bien, nos vemos en clases. Dicho esto se fue en dirección al instituto

Por su parte, Genda se encontraba realmente feliz, varias veces la había visto en los pasillos y cuando sus miradas se cruzaban, ella siempre se sonrojaba y eso le parecía realmente mono, algo que nunca ninguna chica le había producido…

-¿De que hablarían esa chica y Genda? Se preguntó Kido al verlo volver un poco más animado que antes…

-No es bueno meterse en los asuntos de otros Kido-Kun. Le respondió la de ojos verdeceos…

-Ah~ siempre tan seria Kii-Chan. Le dijo Aphrodi

-No le veo nada malo a eso Aphrodi-Kun. Le respondió seriamente Hinata

-Vamos, solo dime Aphrodi. Le dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo

-No gracias. Le respondió casi ignorándolo.

En ese momento le llegó el flechazo, ninguna chica lo había tratado de forma tan fría antes que ella, generalmente todas caían rendidas antes solo un guiño del ojo, su meta sería conquistar aquel corazón de hielo, sea como sea lo conquistaría…

La campana sonó, dando por terminado el primer receso, todos se dirigieron a sus propios salones, hoy sería la primera clase de gimnasia del año, por lo tanto todos se apuraron en llegar, tanto que arrastraron a Akari lejos de Hinata, la morena, tratando de llegar a ella, dio un paso en falso y cayó sobre uno de sus compañeros…

-L… ¡Lo lamento! Dijo rápidamente, sonrojada, mirando el rostro de la persona en la cual había caído…

Aquella persona no era ni más ni menos que Ryuuji Midorikawa, el cual a ver su rostro sonrojado, se sonrojó también, su piel blanca, con esos tonos rojizos en sus mejillas, su mirada avergonzada, lo cautivó al instante

-N… No hay problema. La ayudó a pararse mientras el también se paraba del frío piso. N… No fue culpa de nadie. Le sonrió

-Bueno, ya perdí a Akari-sama de vista, tenemos que irnos al salón Midorikawa-Kun. Le dijo volviendo a su expresión habitual.

-¿Sabes mi nombre?

-Por supuesto, investigué a todos los del equipo después de ingresar. Contestó como si fuese lo más común del mundo, dejando perplejo al peliverde…

*En el patio del instituto* *Después de 15 minutos*

-Bueno alumnos, como todos los años, están divididos en hombres y mujeres, los hombres ocuparemos la cancha y las mujeres lo demás. Les comunicó el profesor, dentro del camarín de los hombres…

-Espero que juguemos soccer. Dijo con ilusión el muchacho de la banda naranja, mientras se ponía la típica playera de manga corta blanca que todos utilizaban para hacer esta clase

-¿Algún día dejarás de pensar solo en eso? Le preguntó Kazemaru mientras terminaba de subirse los pantaloncillos azul marino a juego con la playera blanca

-Claro que pienso en otras cosas, como en Aki., Digo, en el instituto. Corrigió rápidamente el portero, pero ya todos habían escuchado

-Por fin, ¿Cuando te diste cuenta de lo que sentías? Preguntó divertido el delantero de fuego, con todo su uniforme ya puesto

-Bueno, no hace mucho, jeje, esperen, ¿Ustedes ya lo sabían?

-Claro, era muy notorio. Le contestó Aphrodi mientras se hacía una coleta en la parte baja de su cabeza (Como su peinado en el Go).

-¿De verdad?

-Si. Contestaron todos los que estaban en el camerino…

*En el de las chicas*

-Nee Chicas, ¿Quién ya tiene cita para el baile? Preguntó curiosa la de gafas

-Yo. Dijeron al unísono Akari y Keii

-¿Quiénes son los afortunados? Les preguntó Natsumi mientras se hacía una coleta alta

-Fubuki-Kun me invitó esta mañana. Le respondió la primera haciéndose una trenza en el lado derecho de su cabeza, con su largo y sedoso cabello castaño oscuro.

-Y… Yo invité a Genda-Kun y me dijo que si. Respondía la pelinaranja con un tierno rubor adornando sus mejillas, ella terminaba de atar los cordones de sus zapatillas

-Yo estoy pensando en invitar a Tachi-Kun. Comentó la peliazul con un leve rubor en sus mejillas

-Suerte con eso, es obvio que aceptará, está coladito por ti, en cambio yo, no creo que pueda invitar a Goenji, es obvio que dirá que no. Le contestó apenada ante esto último

-Yo no iré al baile. Dijo la pelinegra al terminar de trenzar su flequillo para que no molestase

-¿Porqué no? Le preguntó la peliazul al terminar su trenza

- Uno, no creo que nadie me invite, dos, si lo hacen, me negaré, no me gustan los bailes, ni usar vestidos, ni bailar, tampoco maquillarme y esas cosas. Finalizó la de ojos verdes

-Es una lastima, estoy segura que muchos chicos querrán invitarte Hinata-Chan. Le dijo Aki, al terminar de hacer su segunda coleta (lleva dos coletas bajas, ana a cada lado de la cara, con moños rosa como su adorno para el pelo)

-Y tu Aki, ¿invitaras a Endo? Le preguntó Keii, su compañera de clase

-No lo creo… Esperaré a que el me invite. Le respondió con una sonrisa triste

-Será mejor salir, la maestra nos espera fuera. Les comentó seriamente la pelinegra con el broche de estrella

-Si, vamos…

*En las canchas*

-Mira, ahí salen las chicas. Les dijo Midorikawa

Todos los chicos miraron en la dirección que indicaba el peliverde y en el acto, todos se sonrojaron al verlas…

**Bueno, lamento la tardanza, jeje, bueno, este es el cap 4, espero que les guste, a mi no mucho ;A; bueno, disfruten subiré el próximo lo mas rápido posible, dejen reviews por favor ;A; no dañan**

***¿Por qué los chicos se sonrojaron?**

***¿Endo invitará a Aki al baile?**

***¿Y que pasa con Kido, lo hará?**

***¿Aphrodi logrará conquistar el frío corazón de la centro campista, o lo hará el peliverde?**

**Todas las respuestas en el siguiente capitulo ;D**


End file.
